


My Boss My Daddy

by WolfStar_85



Category: NCIS
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Tony gets cheeky with his boss, Gibbs sets out to make him do it again. But how will Tony feel about what happens?





	My Boss My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing dealing with NCIS and I make no money off this story, it's purely for fun.

“Yes Daddy!” Tony said in his usual sarcastic manner. His boss had been riding his ass all morning. It didn't help that Gibbs hadn't gotten his coffee before getting the call about the dead Navy Petty Officer. 

The words shot straight from Gibbs’ ears to his pants. Something he wasn't ever expecting. How could that have been possible? He wasn't that way, was he? Sure, Tony was kind of sexy in a smart ass way but Gibbs had never thought of himself as being attracted to the man.

Tim looked up at Tony's cheeky remark, expecting some sort of comeback from their boss. Or at least a head slap and he wasn't disappointed. Gibbs stepped over to Tony and smacked him on the back of his head and it took all Tim had inside him not to snicker.

Gibbs didn't say a word to Tony after slapping him. He didn't really trust his own words. He simply looked at Tony then Tim with that ‘get back to work’ look. He himself had to step away for a moment, so he went to talk to the witness. A man in his late twenties who had apparently found the dead Petty Officer. 

“Shot twice in the chest.” Tony said as he took pictures of the body. “Once in the head. Someone didn't want to risk him getting back up.” 

“Reminds me of a young detective several years ago.” Ducky said as he and Jimmy waited on him to finish with pictures so they could load the body to take to autopsy. “Back then, certain people had to be careful because if they were caught alone they would be executed whether they were military or not.” 

Tony soon backed off and looked around for more clues. “Tires tracks over here in the grass.” He said and went to take pictures of that.

“Thank you.” Gibbs said as he went back to his team. “DiNozzo, McGee! Need you to run a check on a name and address when we get back! Our witness says that the Petty Officer had been heading home from a recent fight with his sister's boyfriend. Sister's name is Ellen Angels and the boyfriend is Keith Kobra.” He gave them the address of the sister. “She needs to know.”

“On it Boss.” Tony said nodding and he started to go to his car, with Tim following close behind. 

Gibbs watched him go, then took a breath. “And Tony! Don't mess with the girl okay? She already has a boyfriend!” 

“Yes Daddy!” Tony smarted off again; he was completely unaware of the effect these words had on his superior. 

Gibbs bit back a shudder. There was just something about the way Tony said that… it just went through him in so many different ways, ways the life hardened ex Marine, current NCIS Agent wasn't expecting. He closed his eyes feeling a twitch inside his jeans. This wouldn't do. He was going to have to make Tony say that again, he was going to have to get Tony alone and make him his! 

It wasn't until later that afternoon that he got his first chance. “DiNozzo!” He said, standing by the elevator and looking straight at Tony.

Tony stood. “Yeah boss?” He asked with a curious look on his face. What had he done now? Most likely he was about to get a tongue lashing about being so cheeky earlier.

“My office, right now.” Gibbs said nodding his head toward the elevator. He had a stern look on his face that told Tony, he meant business.

Tony looked over at Tim and the at Ziva before going over to Gibbs and following him onto the elevator. He waited quietly.

Gibbs pressed a button on the elevator then let it run a moment before flipping a certain switch to shut it down. He turned to Tony with a strange sort of fire in his eyes. “Say it again.” He said simply.

“Say… what?” Tony asked confused. What did Gibbs want from him? An apology? Gibbs didn't believe in apologizing, it was a sign of weakness he always said. Furthermore, if that had been it, he wouldn’t have said to say it again… again? Say what again? What was he talking about? 

“You know what.” Gibbs said looking at him with a fierce look. He HAD to hear Tony say those words again. “Say it.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about boss.” Tony said frowning in confusion. He really wanted to understand what his boss wanted to hear. 

“Yes,” Gibbs responded. “You do know what I’m talking about Tony. And I want you to say it again! You were so willing to before, when you thought you could be a smart ass to me. Say it again!” 

Tony swallowed hard. He’d been right; this was about what he’d called Gibbs earlier in the day. He didn’t speak right off but gave Gibbs a look of apology. He bit at his lower lip. “Boss I…”

 

“You thought you could get away with being a smart ass didn’t you Tony?” Gibbs asked with a sharp tone. “Thought I would let it slide didn’t you?”

“N...no boss.” Tony said shuddering and before he knew what was happening, Gibbs had him pinned against the wall of the elevator. 

“What was that?” Gibbs asked looking into Tony’s eyes. “Say it again!”

Tony had to bite at his lower lip, he could feel the heat of Gibbs’ breath on his face, he could see the fire in his boss’ eyes, and the grip to his chest where Gibbs had his arm pressed against him was all but on fire with a need that he couldn’t explain. 

When Tony didn’t answer right off, Gibbs leaned in and whispered into Tony’s ear. “Say it baby, come on, let’s hear it one more time.” 

Tony shuddered, the hot breath lighting a fire deep within him, deeper than he’d ever expected. This was Gibbs for crying out loud! His boss nonetheless. He should not be feeling this way. And the way Gibbs spoke to him, damn! His mind was clouding over. “Boss?” He asked quietly, his voice barely over a whisper. 

“Come on baby,” Gibbs whispered, his lips close to Tony’s neck. So, dangerously close. He could hear the way Tony’s breathing shifted, the way the man shook, his body screaming with desire. “Let Daddy hear it again.” 

That was it! Tony groaned deeply, he felt a hard throb inside his pants and he looked into Gibbs’ eyes. “Daddy…” He whispered. 

Gibbs smiled and pulled back. “See? That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” He asked with a small smirk. He knew full well what Tony was feeling and experiencing. He knew, because every time Tony said that one word, he himself experienced the very same.

Tony all but whined in despair when Gibbs moved away from him. He didn’t speak, he was almost scared to. He looked down at the floor of the elevator, unsure what just happened between them.

Gibbs chuckled softly. “I’m going to need to see you at my place this evening Tony, we need to talk about this, don’t you think?” 

“S-sure boss.” Tony said nodding unsure what else to say. 

Gibbs smiled and leaned in again, whispering words against Tony’s neck, his lips barely touching the skin. “Good boy! One more time baby. For Daddy.” 

Tony crumpled and let out a whine, his neck turning some to allow Gibbs more access to his neck. “Daddy…” He whispered. “Don’t leave me hanging like this.” 

“In time.” Gibbs whispered and he lightly brushed his lips against Tony’s neck before pulling back. He cleared his throat and turned back to the elevator door, flipping the switch and pressing the button. 

When the doors opened, Gibbs stepped out and went to his desk. Tony was left speechless, his mind trying desperately to figure out what had just transpired. He stepped out of the elevator and went to his own desk. He was painfully aware of the curious looks he and Gibbs were receiving from both Tim and Ziva, but he opted not to say a word. Not until he could figure out what exactly was going on. Had Gibbs been hitting on him? Was it possible that the hardened Marine had more to him than he let on? And had Tony accidentally tapped into it?

That evening, Tony had drove to Gibbs’ place and sat outside the house for quite some time. He was trying to get up the nerve to go to the door. His mind was still reeling from what had transpired earlier on in the day. Surely, he had to have dreamed it all. There was no way this could be what it appeared.

After several minutes, Tony took a deep breath and got out of his car. He went to the door and knocked then waited.

Gibbs looked up from his chair when there was a knock on the door. He smiled to himself and got up, going to the door and opening it. “DiNozzo.” He said gently.

“You wanted to see me boss?” Tony asked curiously, looking around.

“I did.” Gibbs said nodding. “Come in. We need to have a talk.” He stepped aside to let Tony in. 

Tony nodded silently and stepped into the house, waiting until he heard the door close then taking a seat when Gibbs motioned to the couch. “Boss…”

Gibbs raised a hand to silence him. He said down on the couch beside Tony. “So, both of us know what happened today.”

Tony swallowed hard. He was painfully aware of the fact that Gibbs had his hand on his own. “Yeah… about that… I…”

“Hush now.” Gibbs said softly. He gripped Tony's jaw and leaned in brushing his lips ever so lightly against Tony's before pulling back. 

Tony choked back a whimper and shifted some on the couch. “Boss.” He said softly. “Don't tease.” 

“Mmm.” Gibbs hummed softly. “But I like seeing you like this Tony. All hot and bothered.” He leaned in again, his lips lightly touching the skin of Tony's neck before he pulled back again. 

Tony whimpered more. His eyes slipped closed and his head tilted to the side. He needed to feel those lips. “Please.” He whispered. 

“Say it correctly and we'll see.” Gibbs said gently as he released Tony's jaw. 

Tony groaned as a throb hit inside his pants. He was getting hotter by the second. He bit at his lower lip. 

“Say it!” Gibbs said sharply. He gripped Tony's jaw again and pressed his lips lightly to Tony's, just enough to touch them. “Come on baby.”

The hot breath on his lips was clouding Tony's mind again. He absently wet his lips, his tongue barely touching Gibbs’ bottom lip and he heard the deep groan from his boss. Then those lips were suddenly pressed against his own with a furious passion that he easily got lost in. 

“Say it baby.” Gibbs said into Tony's mouth before kissing along the side of Tony's neck. 

Tony bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the moan that threatened to come out. His head tilting again to allow for better access. This time, he wasn't disappointed as Gibbs continued kissing along his neck.

Gibbs smiled. He could tell Tony was getting aroused simply by his actions. “Come on baby. Say it for me. Tell Daddy what you need.” He said against Tony's neck. His right hand slowly rubbed in a circular motion on Tony's leg. 

Tony groaned, his eyes closed and his breathing started to elevate. He didn't really know how to respond to this. This was all new to him, the way Gibbs was making him feel, the things Gibbs… his boss… was making him want. “W-what do you… want me… to say?” He asked softly.

Gibbs smirked as his hand slowly slid further up Tony's leg, up to his hip and around to lightly brush against the forming erection Tony's pants.

Tony arched some and groaned. His hips trying to press more into the hand. “Please.” He whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs with a need and desire that both men understood. 

“Tell Daddy what you need baby.” Gibbs said softly, looking Tony square in the eyes and he rubbed Tony more firmly. “Say. It!”

“You.” Tony said finally, though it came out as a moan. “Please.” He shuddered and pressed his hips into Gibbs’ hand more trying desperately to get more from the touch. This wasn't enough. 

“Say it then.” Gibbs said and clenched his hand into a fist, gripping Tony tightly through his pants. 

Tony bit down hard on his lip, his body responding to the touch, needing it to continue. Needing more. “Please Mmm.” He groaned softly, squirming some under Gibbs’ hand. The more Gibbs rubbed him like this the more need that built up inside him. “Daddy, please.” 

Gibbs groaned hearing that one word. “That's it baby.” He said nodding approvingly. “Please what my beautiful, sexy, agent.” He undone Tony's pants now, slipping a hand in and chuckled. “Mmm yes. Someone is so hard.” He clenched his fist again and started jerking his hand up and down along Tony's cock. “Say. It. Now!” He ordered.

Tony's eyes rolled and his head fell backwards as he let out a loud deep moan. “Please Daddy. I need you bad!”

“How bad?” Gibbs asked as he twisted his wrist at the head of Tony's cock.

“Ahh! Mmm! Fuck! Yes!” Tony cried out as his pleasure mounted. “Please Daddy. I need you so bad!” 

“Does my Tony baby want Daddy's cock in his ass?” Gibbs practically growled the words as his own need rose. 

“Yes! Yes Daddy! Yes! Please!” Tony whined as his hips thrust some into Gibbs hand. 

Gibbs smiled and pulled away. “Get to the bedroom!” He ordered. “Now!” His voice was rough with need and desire.

Tony nodded and followed Gibbs to the bedroom. He looked back as his boss shut the door and heard the faint metallic click telling him the door was locked. 

“Strip!” Gibbs ordered as he gathered up a few things from his dresser and the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

Tony quickly obeyed, revealing his hard cock, that was currently dripping pre-cum. Once he was undressed he stood waiting for more orders.

“On your back!” Gibbs ordered and grinned when Tony obeyed him. He slowly got onto the bed and moved over Tony, looking into his eyes. “I know this is just as new to you as it is to me, but when you called me Daddy this morning. It did things Tony! Things I never expected in my entire life. It made me want you! Need you! I needed to hear you say it again! Now, I want you!”

Tony laid there looking up at his boss, listening to his words. He bit his lip. “Please.” He said softly. “I want it. I want it with you! Please Daddy? Make me yours!”

“That's all I needed to hear!” Gibbs said as he ducked his head and took Tony's cock into his mouth and started licking and sucking him. 

Tony arched off the bed, moaning loudly. “Oh Daddy! That feels so good!” It didn't take long for Tony to get close to orgasm and just before he could, Gibbs pulled back. Tony whined in despair. “No no no! Don't stop! Please don't stop! I'm so close!”

“I know that.” Gibbs said with a small smirk. “You'll get to cum baby, don't you worry about that.” He sat up some and removed his own clothes, revealing to Tony his own rather large waiting erection. “After I claim your ass!” He poured some lubricant into the palm of his hand and slicked his own cock down with it, then he poured some into Tony's ass crack and gently rubbed along Tony's hole before carefully inserting a finger then a second. He smirked as he curled his finger just right hitting Tony's sweet spot.

Tony arched high off the bed and cried out in pleasure. His whole body shook. “Wh-what. Oh Daddy what are you doing to me?” He moaned.

Gibbs chuckled and grazed a finger over the spot again. “Getting you ready for my cock!” He said simply before carefully pulling his fingers out and lining his cock head up with the puckered entrance. He pushed in slowly, deliberately; ensuring that Tony could feel all of him.

Tony's mouth dropped open, his eyes closed, and he let out a long soft moan. It stung some since it was his first time with a cock in his ass but yet, it felt so good at the same time. And the angle that Gibbs had put him into, made it easier for the older man to slide in. 

Gibbs took it slow, pulling out and pushing in more each time he did so; taking his time with Tony to make it as pleasurable as possible. 

Tony couldn't help the small shudders and soft moans that escaped his mouth now as his pleasure started to mount again. 

Gibbs smiled and reached one hand between them, gripping Tony's cock and started to rub and stoke him gently up and down, slowly at first then speeding up only to slow down again.

Now, Tony let out louder moans. His body shaking from the intense pleasure he was receiving; especially when Gibbs would twist his wrist at the head of his cock which always made him arch up against his superior, the arching action would of course drive Gibbs deeper into him making it even more intense. 

“That's it baby!” Gibbs whispered as he lowered more over Tony's body and kissed his lips. “Moan for Daddy. Good boy!”

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and kissed back furiously, moaning into his mouth and arching up against him. “Daddy.” He said into Gibbs’ mouth. “Daddy… oh.” He pulled back from the kiss and laid his head down on the pillow under him. “I'm so close Daddy. Mmm, you're going to make me cum.”

Gibbs chuckled and nodded kissing him once then pulling back to whisper into his ear. “Let it all go baby. Don't hold back.”

Tony clenched his eyes tight, his cock throbbed hard in Gibbs’ hand, his ass muscles tightened, clenching and clenching around the thick cock in his ass. He could feel that familiar sensation. He knew his orgasm was imminent. And coming on fast.

Gibbs smiled and kissed along Tony's neck finding a hot spot and he lightly bit at it while whispering to him. “Cum baby. Cum for Daddy, you can do it.” He kissed and licked at Tony's throat and neck, jerking his hand along Tony's cock while twisting his wrist at the head. His thrusts into his Senior Field Agent became more forceful and erratic, signalling that he was getting close as well. 

Tony arched off the bed, his back bending upward and he finally let out a loud moan as his organ crashed over him and several spurts of cum shot from his cock, coating his and Gibbs’ bellies and Gibbs’ hand. “Oh… Daddy! Oh fuck!”

That was the last straw, Tony's cry for Daddy coupled with the way Tony's ass clenched and unclenched around his cock, milking him. Gibbs finally thrust into Tony roughly almost and grunted out his own orgasm, his cum spilling out into Tony's ass in warm thick spurts. He nearly crumpled down onto Tony's body but rolled off before he could and simply lay there panting and catching his breath. 

Tony fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. “Mmm.” He hummed softly. “That. Was very. Unexpected.”

Gibbs could only nod his head. He knew he couldn't speak right now. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Daddy loves you baby boy.” He said softly. 

“Love you too Daddy.” Tony whispered as he curled up against Gibbs, resting his head on the man's chest. “What just happened here?” 

“I'm not entirely sure myself Tony.” Gibbs answered as he laid a hand on Tony's head and gently caressed the short hair. “But, I think… I think I rather enjoyed it.”

“I know I did.” Tony said closing his eyes and letting Gibbs stroke his hair. “What does this mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Gibbs asked softly, kissing his head. “Do you want it to be a one time thing? A regular thing? Just occasionally? Full time?”

“What would the others say?” Tony asked. “Tim, Ziva, Ducky.” He paused and took an almost nervous breath. “Director Vance.”

Gibbs smiled gently and kissed Tony's head again. “I think they might be surprised.” He said softly. “But as long as we don't let it interfere with our work, I don't think anyone would say anything. It's entirely up to you baby. Whatever you want I'll be happy with.”

Tony was silent for a while, listening to the rhythm of Gibbs’ heartbeat. He didn't speak for some time, giving Gibbs the illusion that he was asleep, but after a bit he spoke softly, sleepily. “I don't want it to end.” He said just before sleep finally took over.

Gibbs stroked his hair still and smiled, he could tell by the way that Tony's breath evened out that his Senior Field Agent turned lover was asleep. He kissed his head once more before pulling a sheet over them both and speaking softly. “Then, it won't.” He said as he watched Tony sleep before sleep finally overtook him as well.


End file.
